The importance of the relationship of scientific literature to quality patient care is well established. The importance of the literature to solve unfamiliar situations or problems in a variety of components of the hospital environment is emerging rapidly. The participating Libraries of the Librarians Division of Hospital Council of the National Capital Area are seeking to use their established cooperative interlibrary loan network to serve as a foundation for a means to provide rapid access to material in rush situations. The participating Libraries of the Librarians Division propose to have a computer and appropriate peripherals in each library to provide access to DOCLINE and a telefacsimile machine in each participating library to provide rapid document delivery in rush situations.